xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Haiku
A haiku (plural: haiku or haikus) is a short, evocative poem of a particular form and style that is one of the most popular styles of original poetry in the One True Thread. The form of poetry known as haiku originates from Japan. Its adaptation to the English languagehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haiku_in_English generally features three lines of five, seven and five syllables, respectively, no rhyme, an impressionistic, contemplative tone and elliptical syntax. These characteristics are normally also shared by haiku posted on the One True Thread, while other typical characteristics of haiku in general, such as a focus on nature and a juxtaposition of two subjects, are frequently omitted in the haiku of the OTT. Accidental Haiku Starting on newpage 385, OTTer Angelastic repeatedly posted collections of haiku-formed sentences that were automatically extracted from the OTT posts by means of a program (Haiku Detector) she had writtenhttp://angelastic.com/2013/04/23/five-of-hearts-haiku-detector/. The results were usually not intentionally written as haiku, but nevertheless accidentally matched a pattern of seventeen syllables that could be grouped into lines of five, seven and again five syllables without breaking words across lines. On the other hand, the program is unable to detect actual haiku unless their punctuation contains exactly one full stop exactly at the end of the last line. It seems that Angelastic's posting of the results to the thread played a part in the subsequent rise of actually composed haiku as a popular art form in the OTT. The collections of automatically detected accidental haiku were posted on: * NP385 * NP401 * NP409 * NP421 * NP488 * NP2307 Haiku composed by OTTers Haiku Detector starts a trend to make way for my robot army. ::::: Angelastic, signature as of 2015-05-16 Our Great Lord Randall He gave us the One True Comic and said: Wait for it. Here we all are now. Watching the Great SandCastle and waiting for it. The glorious TimeLand. Where the River may be small, but the Sea is big. ::::: manvandmaan, NP310 And so castles made of sand melts into the sea, eventually... (sic!) ::::: lmjb1964, NP390 Buffygirl makes hats And they're really fabulous. We love Buffygirl! ::::: lmjb1964, NP405 The original quote (with modifications) I typèd below. Like a game of 'phones, you start out saying one thing. The river is small! ::::: Elmach, NP414 The nüpiks arrived. Why does the Slöw Pixel stay? Have a haiku DÖŊ. ::::: Elmach, NP414 And the Sea is Big!* *It does whatever it wants Also, wait for it. ::::: tman2nd, Elmach, NP414 I fixed your haiku. Perhaps you made it by chance? Five, seven, five, ¿no? ::::: Elmach, NP414 That was a mistake. I did not mean to Haiku. Even just the start. ::::: tman2nd, NP414 To haiku, or not? Hello, I am a flower. And there you have it. But to Watch, to Wait: Is that not the purpose here? A moon passed, we Wait. Hey, another one: Blitzgirl will quickly arrive. Five days, by other's maths. ::::: Elmach, NP414 Somebody found IT? Show me! / I shall, once I end the Haiku above. ::::: tman2nd, Elmach, NP414 What is IT, really? IT is what we have searched for. To find? Wait for IT. ::::: Elmach, NP414 Such amazing thread, But as I take Time to read, I forget to post. ::::: Kethryes, NP414 The format depends on what your purpose will be. Also, was ninja'd. I had edited as RECKONING a moon past. Is is uncensored. (sic!) I edit again, as this is post one hundred. Penis Vagina. ::::: Elmach, NP414 Your one hundredth post Is most glorious and true Congratulations. ::::: Kazza3, NP414 I find a new page. I look at this; quick, edit! And follow tradition. With this post, a thought: I've posted a century past. A new one begins. Asks: Why are there hats? Hats betrayed us, long ago. Buffygirl owns all. To wear a hat, do: Ask Buffygirl for one. But! Beware the fine print. ::::: Elmach, NP415 More waiting ahead, now the sea conquers the sand which was left behind. Haikus are nice. Especially in DarkTime, I like poetry. Confusing they are, all these haikus. More so, if write them, yoda did ::::: manvandmaan, NP415 I see a haiku And I want to paint it grey, In this waiting Time. ::::: KarMann, NP415 We've started a thing! I hope BlitzGirl likes haikus, or she is screwed. Once there was a man... Wait! Is this a limerick? No, it's a haiku. ::::: manvandmaan, NP415 Thanks for the congrats. Will the sea reach the tower? Only Time will tell. ::::: Jonas79, NP415 But will it speak now? Or forever hold it's peace, binding us with "it" ::::: manvandmaan, NP415 So when, those of you looking into times ahead, will the tower1 fall? 1) The tower formerly known as the second from the right ::::: Swein, NP415 The sea1 is rising. We are still waiting for it. The newpix goes GONG. 1It is big. Edit to add sup. This is the longest era, of slowpix so far. ::::: Jonas79, NP415 I like this idea! It would be a great ending, of the OTC. ::::: Jonas79, NP415 Megan could break out of the hypothetical to be LaPetite. ::::: Angelastic, NP415 I checked the color and was very much relieved, to see no fading. ::::: Jonas79, NP415 Oh Great Buffygirl! Maker of all Time's headgear! May I have a hat? ::::: Jonas79, NP415 The hash is changing. Why can't I see it lightening? Can anyone help? Edit to add this, the image is brighter now, getting PNG. ::::: Jonas79, NP416 Do not fade away, Oh you great One True Comic, I miss you always, I will always wait, Until the end of Time, which, Might not be too long. Curiousity, Will my writing in haiku, Mean I get a hat? I hope this is so, Forever I have waited, For such an honour. ::::: Roia, NP416 It makes my head spin The implications dazing I have to coma ::::: Kethryes, NP417 The sand is lighter!?!?! Will everything fade away??? Time's pixel puzzle... A dove on a wire, strung between two tall towers, utters a high "coo..." ::::: StratPlayer, NP417 I like your Haikus They really are a nice touch maybe I'll write some: As the sea rises And castles start to crumble Time continues on Though beautiful things No castle lasts forever The sea sees to that What can all this mean, "The pixels getting lighter?" Has Time run its course?? I would like to think that Time couldn't end so soon Wait, its been a month?? Seriously though, I'm really intrigued by this What will Time bring next? ::::: Purplepants77, NP417 Just think of it as a lot of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. ::::: San Fran Sam, mscha, NP417 Cow on scotch mountain Scotsman was once heard to say "Aye, that's a High coo" Walk in motherland? Well, in Soviet Russia mountain trail hike you ::::: SPACKlick, NP417 Not native speaker does make the art of Haiku a difficult one ::::: Kethryes, NP417 Um, did you Haiku? Or maybe it was "ah-choo?" If so, Gesundheit! ::::: StratPlayer, NP417 Gah!!! The R Diphthong!!! R is not a syllable! (less you're a pirate'') ::::: StratPlayer, NP417 I made a haiku but I messed it up so I wait for it. ::::: airdrik, NP417 Dove on a wire between two tall towers strung utters a high "Coo..." ::::: Kethryes, htom, NP417 Words play in Haiku Feelings find their paths and climb Flowers in our mind. ::::: htom, NP417 Poetic license means certain words can adapt to make Haiku's work Wire, so I've heard, can be a one syllable word, Think of "ne'er" and "o'er" ::::: Purplepants77, NP417 Is our long Wait o'er? When will we see our Time end? I hope it is ne'er... ::::: StratPlayer, NP417 The Haiku killer! Oh god, my eyes are bleeding! He has struck again ::::: Kethryes, NP417 Subtle shade of gray Could be failure of proper Color management ::::: cmyk, NP417 OK, I am through. I will stop with the haiku... Oh shit! I think I'm stuck! ETA: Nope. Not stuck. Whew... ::::: StratPlayer, NP417 With the O T C Nothing is unintended All is meaningful ::::: Kethryes, NP417 Can't think of a BONG. Shall I post or let someone else do the honours? ::::: mscha, NP417 Just one, wire may be But my point remains the same Poems1 are like the sea2 2 They do what they want 3 I know, my footnotes are out of order. Oh well 1 Like what I just did here. "Pomes" makes this work, Poems, does not.3 ::::: Purplepants77, NP417 When you hear "haiku," it might mean "hello!" to you, if your name is "Koo" ::::: StratPlayer, NP418 Can be one or two; it depends on your accent. (Sometimes a triphthong) Oh no, now I'll face the fire of the flame wars/ the fire of flame wars ::::: Angelastic, NP418 Edit: here's a site to make you more uncertain: Speech Accent Archive Actual edit: Oh crap, I clicked quote instead. I fail at edits. ::::: Angelastic, NP418 So many more hats! Will I get them done in Time? Still I wait for It. ::::: buffygirl, NP418 '''"Before the Concert" Teenagers in line, all smoking weed as they wait. They've formed a high queue. ::::: StratPlayer, NP418 Cueball and Megan Find out what sand is made of. Don't want to hike, ew! ::::: Angelastic, NP418 Time is fading 'way Megan and Cueball return Into a white space ::::: Magdiragdag, NP418 Thanks for the haikus. Can't help but add another. Now I'm off to work! ::::: lmjb1964, NP418 The saddest part is by the time Blitzgirl gets here Time will fade away. ::::: Valarya, NP418 Once la petite came but now each frame stays the same will the end be lame A rhyming Haiku not what you're supposed to do what is wrong with you the short appearance of la petite still bugs me what purpose had she? Do you doubt Randall the future he will handle Wait for it and dwell ::::: aeglaeca, NP418 Color management Failure of the whites and blacks Not just the dark shades ::::: azule, NP419 Haiku Grandmaster?!?! Nah, I play Stratocaster (...aural disaster...). ::::: StratPlayer, NP419 time presses onward eleven in the mob queue where has my muse gone? ::::: buffygirl, NP419 Some of us think Eleven2 lesser Forty-two1 So there is still Time hope 1: Estimated time (in Outsider days) to complete whitening (but the process is not behaving as we expected) 2: # of pages 'till the Archduchess' arrival ::::: AluisioASG, NP419 So many haikus, It makes the thread feel like a Poem about Time ::::: ChronosDragon, NP419 First sand, then water. This uncolored comic dies So beautifully. ::::: AluisioASG, NP419 Sand then sandcastles Trebuches and platforms built Megan said bye. Fade. ::::: Eliram, NP420 Fitting the meter Does not excuse inserting that apostrophe. ::::: Smithers, NP421 Chrome brightens More so than the fox Whil'the blue stands in'ay ::::: AluisioASG, NP421 Chrome: dark shade of grey Firefox: very nearly black IE10: more so ::::: aeglaeca, NP421 Was it that haikus ever rhymed in the first place? I do not think so ::::: ChronosDragon, NP423 Fearing Time fading She still strides with steady steps. Oh Anointed One! ::::: higgs-boson, NP423 First I saw a glimpse Of this sig, warning me of A haiku-nami: But yet I still read All four hundred fifty two Haiku in this post: Don't be so silly - I have read ALL the haiku. A bard enjoys verse! Hopefully sooner! (Seasonal reference here) Psst - check your last line! I'm a connoisseur Of poetry of all forms, Including haiku! This is probably The saddest haiku of all The hundreds I've read I can't take a hint - At least not one which asks me Not to read it all. These newpages are Quite a beautiful journey Along my great Quest I recognize these And smile because I was the One who posted them. Less steady, perhaps Than hurried and rushed - at least Along this past stretch. ::::: BlitzGirl, NP438 Haha, yes, your1 right. How could I have been so blind? I apologize. 1 This is what I think: One haiku with bad grammer2 deserves an other3 2 Only really, I meant this one! Honest! 3 Ah! Stop judging! ::::: Purplepants77, NP439 Sad is what I felt when I thought of you missing the present ending. ::::: Valarya, NP439 I'm finally here The past falls away from me The future is Now! ::::: BlitzGirl, NP443 washed up on the beach waiting for the end of time will we see it come? ::::: Latent22, NP443 Yet I don't believe That Time is going to end Have faith, my new friends! ::::: BlitzGirl, NP443 It's a new landscape! Is it sea or sand* or both That we see in here? *semencaffeinatedcancerbaconbabies really, but I took some poetic license. ::::: Lyoug, NP449 There are things besides sea and sand in existence. Like peanut butter. ::::: Someguy945, NP450 I'm so excited what is wrong with me now? Still I wait for it. ::::: SPACKlick, NP451 Humble beginnings, A people rose from nothing To watch over time ::::: Copernicium112, NP451 For Blitzgirl I write A haiku like no other 5 The next one's normal but I'll finish this one first. It only makes sense. At Blitzspeed she zooms flying much faster than Time At last she arrives. Follower of Time BlitzGirl the devoted one brought hope to us all ::::: Purplepants77, NP458 Thanks for the haiku! I don't have cable either So don't you worry Sitting on your couch Sure is splendid; I needed That after my trip! ::::: BlitzGirl, NP458 Await dreams, loves, life; There is always tomorrow. Until there is not. Grieving love unsaid. Tomorrow will fail someday. Tell them today, OK? ::::: htom, NP465 Time is a river. It's not moving very fast. Also, it is small. ::::: Angelastic, NP502 It is strange, Megan. Rivers flow to meet the sea. The sea couldn't wait. ::::: mscha (paraphrasing the words of Cueball according to the GLR), NP515 Yeah, really. How could he say that NOT in haiku! That is heresy. ::::: Angelastic, NP515 I fixed that for you so that you would not also become heretic. ::::: mscha, NP515 I will not say it for fear of getting stuck in An infinite loop. ::::: Angelastic, NP515 Your fear is well placed If you are not a Loopist Join and re-live Time ::::: SWO Crash, NP516 Loopists live in Time as much as the Finitists or Infinitists. ::::: jjjdavidson, NP516 IFTFY So what you say is haiku Leave payment in box. My edit in bold If my boldness is okay Have a pleasant day ::::: azule, NP521 This molpy is quite riverish: one-twentieth of a q high1 1high q?2 2(it is if you pronounce the 1) ::::: BlitzGirl, NP621 Yikes, this is so much harder than writing haiku. I think I'll give up. ::::: mscha, NP657 Woo, I'm all caught up! that was pretty quick because I did skim a lot. You can call LEGO bricks "LEGOs" if you first call a brick a LEGO. Potato cakes or Scallops? I always call them Potato scallops. ::::: Eternal Density, NP664 While waiting for It Time is hunting from behind Souls lost to autumn ::::: Swein, NP673 All hail GLR OTA of OTC We all Wait for it. ::::: BlitzGirl, NP762 Our buttermolpy facebugbeesnake shining hope - Goodbye, tasty friend. ::::: thirds, NP864 Life has no meaning Beauty and the beholder Except what we give ::::: ttscp, NP864 Beautiful our Buttermolpybugbeesnake But he flew too high ::::: TimeLurker, NP864 Beauty reaches high, Cavorts on wings of color. One chomp. All is gone. ::::: ucim, NP864 That is what she said! While gazing off over trees Into twilight sky. ::::: taixzo (improving on ergman), NP919 gasp! I've been haiku'd! such a claustrophobic fate, chained to your structure. ::::: ergman, NP919 You mean something like: Oh drat that's five syllables. Let's try this again. But we could only (for the smaller collider) budget for two quarks We could only bud... CHANGE! I love our weird haiku CHANGE!...get for two quarks. ::::: Angelastic, NP935 Anybody up for haikuing with me here on this fine newpage? ::::: BlitzGirl, NP997 Thanks for the smiley. I knew that page existed, But I forgot where. ::::: tman2nd, NP997 What do we have here? A papal promulgation? I refuse! Oh wait. ::::: thirds, NP997 Bloody flag sunset Long night with comet shooting Long morning of pain ::::: jovialbard, NP997 Ugh, Random sampling Other department fails at Need morning coffee ::::: BigDaddy, NP997 Ah, forty-seven, the most random of numbers (chosen by dice rolls?) ::::: Angelastic, NP997 I have been absent. My last ONG was GOODBYEONG. But now I'm back ONG ::::: tman2nd, NP997 Welcome back to the present, tman2nd! Here, have (and share) some cake... ::::: mscha, NP997 "How's your leg Megan?" But silence is her reply. Should we fear the worse? ::::: TimeLurker, NP997 Megan pauses here, Contemplating injury. Worse? Hopefully not. The best kind of ONG! Though goodbyes are bittersweet, Returns are treasured. from future To substitute new smiley For a now-dead one. ::::: BlitzGirl, NP997 Like strange and charming Molpy up and molpy down: Sunrise and sunset. ::::: Marsh'n, NP997 I don't know what has happened to Cueball's body, it looks really weird. ::::: Ximenez, NP997 I think perhaps that Cueball's arm is parallel to his stick body Up and at 'em, Cue Slopes to climb and legs to fix Lots of things to do We should be fairly safe until next Outside March but you never know ::::: BlitzGirl, NP997 But his torso looks like it's way too short, and his femur is too long. (E. To Add that these are haikus just for their length but fun just the same.) ::::: Ximenez, NP997 Now's my chance to use The smiley eating a cake That BlitzGirl gave me. Thanks for the welcomes Whether they be welcome back Or welcome forward. ::::: tman2nd, NP997 I've never written A Haiku before this one Is this then meta? ::::: Febrion, NP997 How is Megan's leg? Apparently it's OK. I'd ONG but I can't. I'm glad I couldn't! I would have been ninja'd twice! Her leg: still a stick. ::::: nsub1, NP997 Hi future people of page 997 you guys are all awesome. ::::: Valarya, improving on TheMinim, NP997 I, too, am going away for 4 dips for the holiday weekend. Looks like Megan's leg is doing just fine after that long starry night. ::::: Valarya, NP997 Here is my haiku Posted on the sly from work -- Shhh! Don't tell my boss! ::::: CasCat, NP997 nowhere to go now riders down in front of me falling in the road ::::: charlie_grumbles, NP997 One thousand pages A milestone looms up ahead Who will get there first? ::::: ucim, NP997 I may not post much But I am compelled to say This is amazing ::::: maletero, NP997 Earlier I used A smiley to eat a cake. Now I'll use this one! ::::: tman2nd, NP997 And you are just grand for saying so! We love to hear quiet voices. It doesn't matter if you lurk, post, read, or blitz... we all Wait for it. ::::: BlitzGirl, NP997 42 guests I am full of admiration for your clever name! ::::: Tatiana, NP997 Hi maletero! We are so glad you delurked Fellow Timewaiter.-25 -25 Or, refrigerator, if you prefer. ::::: Marsh'n, NP998 You say you don't post? So how come I know that name? Oh; a JoCo fan! Dearest pope edo: I can't do a mashup now; I'm in haiku mode. ::::: Angelastic, NP998 I posted an ONG. I posted a SECONDONG Now it's a THIRDONG ::::: tman2nd, NP998 Incredulity about Megan's patellar stability, why? ::::: thirds, NP998 Tatiana, thanks! I too look forward with joy: Millennial cake! ::::: 42 guests, NP998 Randamnit, I missed The page of haiku writing Here's one anyway ::::: yappobiscuits, NP998 frosted haiku cake sugar, eggs, flour, a few words 1000th page! ::::: 42 guests, NP1000 The raft is ready The desperate journey starts We wait, breath bated. ::::: Red Hal, NP1228 The haiku return A breath of fresh air within An impatient Time ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1228 A sea returning, Reclaiming my land and home. Shall I raft away? ::::: b2bomberkrh, NP1228 A gentle coma Drifting slowly away like Sea-river debris ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1228 The tide is turning Excitement reaches a peak The command is...run ::::: moody7277, NP1229 Prodigal returns -- Let us shower him with Cake! Welcome, welcome back! ::::: CasCat, NP1229 And the newbie asks: Has anybody noticed that that's a haiku? The next newbie asks: Has anybody noticed there's some JavaScript? The third newbie asks: Has anybody noticed the image changes? The fifth newbie asks: Has anybody noticed there's an FAQ? The sixth newbie asks: Has anybody noticed there's no fourth newbie? Then they ask about finite possibilities of plural Lego. ::::: Angelastic, NP1229 Legoseseses. Legoseseseseses. Legoseseses. ::::: taixzo, NP1229 Fair Angelastic! Haiku giggles bubble up A sprinkle of laughs ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1231 Optional decree: Add a haiku to your post Because I like those. ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1232 Is it the stump of A tree that we recognize? The neat tree? Hope not... ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1232 I would comment on the 'oof' but I will fail the 2 papal decree ::::: Sheldon, NP1232 The very right side Of the newpix appears to Be sloping upward I take this as some Evidence of solid ground Rather than more waves But, as with all things, I could well be mistaken I will Wait for it. ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1232 I should note that the far right slope is still static Must be solid ground ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1232 Might it be that the Flags are rebounding from the Impact, like the raft? ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1232 It is possible but the composite movement of flag, raft and waves makes definitive answers to your flag query near impossible. ::::: Red Hal, NP1232 My ketchup is done. 55 newpages long. That was quite a ride. ::::: ZoomanSP, NP1232 Just like Washington Crossing the Delaware wide... Except for the "oof". ::::: ggh, NP1232 Can't help but wonder With all the water around Where will they all pee? ::::: rvloon, NP1232 Thank you for answers (Or non-answers) given in Haiku form, Red Hal! ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1232 Does anyone else think that Megan's head looks quite small in this newpix? ::::: ZoomanSP, NP1232 Page one thousand and two hundred and thirty-four Marked with this Haiku. ::::: Red Hal, NP1234 Raft hits rock and skews. Camera keeps a broadside view. Background shifts behind. ::::: ucim, NP1234 The Great Lord Randall redacted the fourth newbie, for xe was mustard. The raft goes backwards! An ingenious solution: Let's call this the front. ::::: Angelastic, NP1234 Here are some cupcakes To celebrate the newpage 1234. Yum! ::::: Valarya, NP1234 I have molpied up! Oh look, they've found the others! Now time to ketchup. ::::: yappobiscuits, NP1235 Haiku is haiku is haiku is haiku is haiku is haiku ::::: cellocgw, NP1235 A dream will come true: our rope isn't long enough; hold this or you'll fall. A meme will haiku; our thread isn't long enough; post this or you'll fail. ::::: Angelastic, NP1235 Turns out the newbie Was not so lucky; transformed Into raptorcat. ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1236 eggs, milk, and flour mix them together and bake Valarya's cake ::::: ucim, NP1241 In the Acts of the Clerics, a poetry form which used double dactyl (and haiku) was used for installment XXIII. It's seaish; you can read it here. ::::: ucim, NP1346 I'm now near coma My thoughts a confusing sea I can't poetry ::::: BlitzGirl, NP1401 What if we had ONGs by Randall but different posted three per week ::::: Eternal Density, NP1401 This was not T▒▒ E▒▒ Look at us still talking here Time is Still Alive ::::: StormAngel, NP1401 ...and then time ended. We stuttered but kept going like forced popetry. ::::: Angelastic, NP1401 Don't worry BlitzGirl I definitely noticed your replying boobs. ::::: Valarya, NP1446 I did search each post But I seem to be having Mammary failure ::::: Eternal Density, NP1446 Once you get longpix the boost named Active Ninja makes it easier ::::: Eternal Density, NP1498 Molpy down once more And uncoma all alone Find time's sea settled ::::: ergman, NP1509 They dwelt beneath us For a time, we thought they'd left O, happy returns. ::::: ChronosDragon, NP2146 What is this mirror? When/why should I use it? What is its locale? ::::: HAL9000, NP2155 When posting comments A haiku or two might be Just the page ticket4. 4neat! ::::: bmonk, NP2179 In hindsight, that looks straightforward, so I wonder why I failed at it. ::::: Sustainabilizer, NP2179 I must now admit That I have a fondness for Japanese poems. The sickle-sharp moon Cuts through the dark, bare branches Of the winter trees. ::::: bmonk, NP2179 Appreciation For decree of fall haiku Manifests quickly Riverish word-songs That cascade from one brief line Down to another Structured and final As two hovering words on A new sea's border Creative and wise As a Time-drawn collective Spanning the seasons ::::: BlitzGirl, NP2179 President of Earth Superseded by seaish, Endish happenings ::::: BlitzGirl, NP2179 This page is so much fun when using a different font! I'm using ― Gabriola. ::::: AluisioASG, NP2179 My organised sand Quickly disorganising Mustardy Hard Drive >.< Ubuntu CD Allows continuation Of OTTing for now. ::::: karhell, NP2179 Hello OTT, I'm rezilibaniatsuS, from The ЯOЯЯIM TTO. When there is mustard, I'll do the mirror writing for my mirrored self. Now I'll be Waiting For the next Forum Mustard Mirror Party Trip. ::::: rezilibaniatsuS, NP2179 Good morning molpies OTT is slow today Must be the wipend. ::::: Earthling on Mars, NP2179 THE IMPORTANT FLOOD. BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT WE HAVE HERE. SAID WITH OR'ONG'E "HERE". ::::: balthasar_s, NP2179 Sorry to hear of Unmolpish mustard, karhell. Behave yourself, sand! ::::: BlitzGirl, NP2179 Some mustard was found by Sustainabilizer. UAAAAAH! It's fixed now. Edited to add: ONGomome is sentient. Who wants to doubt it? ::::: SilentTimer, NP2179 Single bad sector Had to be in boot sequence Murphy's ch*rping law >.< Factory defaults The first backup is restored OTTing may resume ::::: karhell, NP2179 A well-Timed backup Made last yip's death of my sand Not quite so endish ETA: Edit by karhell synchronous to this post... epsilon. ::::: BlitzGirl, NP2179 Synchronicity Is not unheard of by the People of the ONG ::::: karhell, NP2179 Ah, the Times when we Set our posts free at the ONG All aflight at once ::::: BlitzGirl, NP2179 Punsaw to donut. What might be the ratio? Answered: 7:5. Some OTTer said it. Not sure who; they also said It's the OTR. And hence my question: Why is this one ratio One True Ratio? Awesomeful panning By Sustainabilizer! Slinches solved puzzle. bmonk ottified "Keep Feelin' Fascination." Such a treeish job! BlitzGirl, our poet, Created lovely haikus. Such a fine wordsmith! Search for vancastle Takes way too much of my time. Should lower standards. Other stuff I saw, All was truly awesomeful. Know that i loved it. As for the conference, Attendance based on airfare. I'm now at .9. ::::: lmjb1964, NP2179 Ongomome? When did this change, or is it just the bot that's doing it? ::::: BlitzGirl, NP2179 A haiku t'is not Despite what it may look like: Deceitful it is. ::::: AluisioASG, NP2179 'Tis not the amount of Time, but how we Wait for it all together. ::::: BlitzGirl, NP2179 Treeish workaround! (Of course the new account still has less than five posts.) ::::: BlitzGirl, NP2179 BlitzGirl told it. Thanks¹ for welcoming my mirrored self. These thanks¹ include our mods. ¹ means “big”. By the way, “Haiku” is not just “5–7–5”. Is much more. And less. Fieldraptors. Apples. Golden sun. Be our guests. ::::: Sustainabilizer, NP2179 Thanks balthasar! You have answered my question. I should have known that. Carcastle purchased. It's a Honda Elephant. I mean Element. I named her Celeste. Any guesses why that is? Hint is up above. Fun writing in haikus! I should say "style of haikus." There is more to them. I know that this is Not the decree for this page. This is my last one. ::::: lmjb1964, NP2180 Because the subject was generated for me I write in haiku. Aaaah I tried clicking that reflexively and missed, then I read the post. Eccentric donut: Vital Hotdog Function has a new single out! Also, I know I constantly spell Wittenberg as Wittenburg. CH*RP! ::::: Eternal Density, NP2207 AAA AAAA PAAANIC AAA AAAAA AAALSO A PAAARTY AAAAA NOW WITH HAAAIKU AAAAAA ::::: BlitzGirl, NP2222 Tried to view the ONG A dreaded message returned “File Not Found.” ::::: AluisioASG, NP2259 Wikification of this thread's haiku: long a glaring omission. This state of affairs shall continue no longer. A start has been made. Edited to add: No more just a list, now an own page of haiku! Edit 2: Word changed. The new choice sounds more natural in the English tongue. ::::: svenman, NP2300 I see that svenman Has wikified the haiku. He is awesomeful! ::::: lmjb1964, NP2302 Bots are getting bored. Haiku is in their crosshairs. What will be the next? ::::: ucim, NP2309 Bots may self-destruct. Haiku are in their crosshairs? Bots are making them! Only possible with a great knowledge of both OTTish and English. And the rest is a bloodbath history. Bag pun? Bag pun?! VITSSÅGEN, JA! We slow up but we never will stop, so let the posts go up, go up… I know CGI. Let's do it! And I did it! It took me some time. Like strange and charming Molpy up and molpy down: Sunrise and sunset. Thank you very much. And with that, molpy down. ...but I don't wanna sleep! I'm looking for it. I DON'T want to remember the last butterflood. ::::: Angelastic, NP2309 The haiku after this has the correct number of syllables, but — The haiku prior to this has the wrong number of syllables. ::::: mrob27, NP2310 Haiku all the things! And in writing the haiku, write some more haiku! ::::: Angelastic, NP2310 Ni ni ni ni ni Chupacabra ping pong ball Moly grapevine molp ::::: Soup, NP2310 welcome, Rosencrantz! your avatar is so cute. where is Guildenstern? ::::: ergman, NP2310 Old project reprised: Angelastic's detection of chance-formed haiku. ::::: svenman, NP2310 Should I wait for it, Emoji Lucky 8 Ball? Needs more Panther Salve. ::::: Soup, NP2311 There are not many Haiku with the word 'any' Spoiler: Panther Salve. ::::: Angelastic, NP2311 "Spoiler" must have two syllables in your haiku Tasty Panther Salve ::::: Soup, NP2311 I Haiku badly Will panther salve bring lost ones? OTTers hope so. ::::: SBN, NP2311 Will Panther Salve bring charlie_grumbles back to us? I really hope so! Four legs, tail, claws, teeth. Genus name is Panthera. I'm Panther Savvy. ::::: lmjb1964, NP2311 I linked the posting, not the page. Pope position was coincidence. “Will there be Time 2?” Maybe an alarm clock gave the answer. ::::: Sustainabilizer, NP2311 Jaromir Jagr, Cam Newton and Lewis Brown All use Panther Salve ::::: ggh, NP2311 Still, I might start a Panther Salve Ads wiki page Just in case it works. ::::: svenman, NP2311 Tanka On Newpage 1243http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?p=3421075#p3421075, OTTer Pikrass proposed the composition of tankahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanka_in_English, another poem form of Japanese origin related to haiku. Unlike haiku, however, this art form found little popularity with other OTTers. Tanka composed by OTTers I see we are now talking again in haikus and that I find great Although today I'd like to Introduce a new art form We had haikus and double-dactyls until then Here's one lesser known It's again Japanese but Is a bit more long and old It's called a tanka and is made of a haiku preceding two lines Those are seven syllables or mores in Japanese The two parts must be well separated, each of them are one subject The first is kami-no-ku The second shimo-no-ku ::::: Pikrass, NP1243 The water rises More tree trunks are floating by The flood is coming Will the Forty finally reach the saving higher ground? ::::: ZoomanSP, NP1243 References